Problem: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); For every level Jessica completes in her favorite game, she earns $440$ points. Jessica already has $430$ points in the game and wants to end up with at least $2900$ points before she goes to bed. What is the minimum number of complete levels that Jessica needs to complete to reach her goal?
Answer: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many points Jessica will have after each level. Number of points $=$ $ $ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points Since Jessica wants to have at least $2900$ points before going to bed, we can set up an inequality. Number of points $\geq 2900$ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points $\geq 2900$ We are solving for the number of levels to be completed, so let the number of levels be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 440 + 430 \geq 2900$ $ x \cdot 440 \geq 2900 - 430 $ $ x \cdot 440 \geq 2470 $ $x \geq \dfrac{2470}{440} \approx 5.61$ Since Jessica won't get points unless she completes the entire level, we round $5.61$ up to $6$ Jessica must complete at least 6 levels.